Baby, just say, yes
by Paigefields
Summary: What happens after Lauren and Arizona have been dating for five years? Calzona have never happened.
1. The proposal

Arizona stood in front of the mirror and looked at her self. She wore a red knee long dress with her favorite high heels and she now had short curly hair after her hair appointment earlier the same day. She was excited to know what Lauren thought about it. She looked at the watch she had on her right hand, Lauren should be home soon. She had a surprise for her since today was five years since they had started dating. She couldn't believe that it had been five years already. She thought about their very first date.

_The first time she had seen Lauren was a few days after Lauren started to work at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Apparently she had been there on a case for a few days and then Richard had offered her a job. When Arizona one day was walked into the elevator she saw a beautiful blonde in there, she hadn't seen her before but she read on her lab coat that her name was Dr. Boswell._

''_Hi.'' Dr. Boswell said._

''_Hello.'' Arizona answered and smiled. ''Are you new here?''_

''_Yes, this is my third day. You're Dr. Robbins, right?'' Boswell asked._

''_Yes I am.'' Arizona said and wondered why she knew who she was._

''_I am Lauren Boswell. I'm going to work with you today with a three year old girl, if I remember right.'' Lauren said._

''_Oh, right! Yes her name is Amy, I've had her here for a week. I've just heard that someone was working with me today, I didn't know your name.'' Arizona answered._

''_It's okay.'' Lauren said and smiled._

''_I'm Arizona Robbins.'' Arizona said and they shook hands._

''_So you're on your way to Amy now?'' Lauren asked and Arizona nodded. ''Well, I guess we can go together then.'' And the elevator stopped and they walked together to Amy's room._

_Together they managed to fix Amy and the two of them really enjoyed each other's company. They became friends quickly and had lunches together and spent most of their night's on Joe's bar just the two of them and sometimes with other colleagues too. It wasn't until after they had been friends for about a month that something happened. They were on Joe's one night and Lauren was the one to take the first step. _

''_Arizona… I've been thinking about one thing.'' Lauren said._

''_Yeah?'' Arizona asked and looked at her friend._

''_What do you say about us going on a… date?'' Lauren said and looked at Arizona._

''_Like a real date?'' Arizona asked surprised._

''_Yes.'' _

''_I'd love to go on a date with you.'' Arizona said and smiled, she had no idea that Lauren felt that way about her. But she was glad, because she felt the exact same way herself._

''_I'll pick you up at seven on Friday night.'' Lauren said and kissed her friend on her cheek and left Arizona all alone and chocked at the bar table. _

_Friday came fast and Arizona was a little bit nervous, but she didn't know why. She could leave work early and when she got home she started to prepare herself for the date. She showered and picked clothes, she wanted to look good but she didn't want it to be too much so she chose a pair of jeans with a top that showed a little cleavage and of course her favorite high heels. She heard a knock on the door exactly at seven and went to open it and there was Lauren. _

''_Wow, you look really beautiful.'' Arizona said and looked at the woman who stood in front of her._

''_Thank you. So do you.'' Lauren answered and they went out to Lauren's car. They talked about how their days had been while Lauren drove to the restaurant they were eating at. It was a little place and it took them only 15 minutes to get there._

''_I've never been here.'' Arizona said when Lauren parked the car outside the restaurant._

''_Not many people has, it's a small place. I found it last week when I was driving around and trying to get to know Seattle.'' Lauren replied and they walked into the restaurant and chose a table and settled down. A woman came and gave them the menus and they choose their food and started talking._

''_So, Arizona tell me about yourself.'' Lauren said._

''_You know about me, Lauren.'' Arizona answered and laughed._

''_You want this to be like a first date, don't you?'' _

''_Yeah, sure.'' Arizona said._

''_Let's do it the classic way then. We can pretend that we don't know each other.'' _

''_Okay fine. My name is Arizona Robbins. I'm a pediatric surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West. I spend most of my time there but when I'm not there I like to spend time with my friends or visit my family. Tell me about yourself Lauren.'' _

''_I'm Lauren Boswell. I moved to Seattle a month ago, before that I lived in New York. I'm a neurosurgeon and I like my job a lot. I have a thing for cats and I've had about 15 cats through my whole life.'' Lauren said._

''_Cats?'' Arizona said and laughed. ''I did not know that!'' _

''_There are many things you don't know about me.'' Lauren said and laughed with Arizona._

''_I hope that I will learn more about you.'' Arizona said and the waitress came with their food._

_They had a great time at the restaurant that night. Both of the women learned more things about each other and they ate great food. When Lauren left Arizona at her apartment later that night she gave her a kiss and said ''I'd love for us to have a second date. I've had a great night.'' _

Arizona smiled when she thought about that night, she had had the best five years of her life with Lauren and she hoped that they'd have at least five more. Arizona remembered how happy she was the first time they had said 'I love you, or the first time their parents had met, or when she got the beautiful necklace Lauren had given her on her 35th birthday or when Lauren finally moved in with her after two years of dating. She had the best memories with her girlfriend and she wished that they would have many more. Her thoughts got distracted when she Lauren came into the room and wrapped her arms around her.

''Hey, I didn't hear that you got home.'' Arizona said and smiled at her girlfriend.

''Yeah, I saw that you had your thinking face on. What were you thinking about?'' Lauren asked and Arizona turned around so they stood face to face.

''The last five years with you.'' Arizona said and kissed her girlfriend. It was a long kiss and when Lauren ended it she looked at her Arizona and said

''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Arizona said ''are you ready to go?''

''Yup. Are you?'' Lauren asked and Arizona just nodded and took her hand and they walked to the car. After a few minutes Arizona looked out of her window and recognized the road.

''Oh my god, are we going to….?'' Arizona asked and Lauren just nodded before Arizona had finished her sentence. Five minutes later they arrived and Arizona and Lauren walked into the restaurant that they had been on when they went to their first date.

They talked the whole night about old memories and stuff that they had done over the years. Arizona had a feeling that something was bothering Lauren but she didn't know what, she was scared that she might break up with her. She couldn't do that on their five year anniversary, or could she?

''Lauren, I can see that something is bothering you.'' Arizona said after a while.

''What? No, it's nothing!'' Lauren said and sounded a little too innocent.

''Please, don't lie to me.'' Arizona said hurt.

''Okay there's something… I'm just a little nervous, okay?'' Lauren admitted.

''Nervous? Why?'' Arizona asked confused.

''Okay…'' Lauren said and cleared her throat before she started talking. ''I still remember the first time we talked, it was in the elevators before we were going to work on a case together. I knew already after that case that I liked you. But I didn't have the courage to tell you so instead we became friends. But after a month I just couldn't hold it inside me anymore so I asked you out, and luckily you said yes. We went to this place and we had the most perfect first date. And our second date was even better, especially what we did at your place when we came back from the restaurant… I remember all of the things we have done together, all of our special moments and events. I believe that you are _the one _for me. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Arizona Robbins,'' Lauren went down on one knee and pulled out a box from the pocket of her jacket and opened it ''will you marry me?''

Tears were rolling down Arizona's face and took Lauren's hand and pulled her up and said ''Yes. Yes, of course I will!'' And pulled her in for a kiss, it was a soft and gentle kiss. A kiss like the kisses they shared every day, but this one was still different. This kiss said more than a thousand words.

''I love you.'' Arizona said.

''I love you too, Mrs. Boswell.'' Lauren said and kissed Arizona again.

**Soooo... who wants a second chapter?**


	2. The wedding

Lauren and Arizona wanted their wedding to be perfect. They didn't want it to be something small that was just planned over a week, so they decided to have a big wedding in a beautiful church five months after the day they got engaged. They planned everything in time and almost everything was done two months before the wedding. They had sent out invitations, bought dresses, ordered food, fixed things for the party and all of the other things that had to be done for a wedding. They only had one problem; who was going to walk down the aisle and who was going to stand there waiting for the other one? Both of the girls wanted to walk down the aisle with their father so they decided that the both of them would walk and the bridesmaids and the priest would wait for them at the altar.

After months of waiting the week of their wedding finally arrived. They were going to work as usual Monday-Thursday and then on Thursday night they were going to have their bachelorette party, Lauren's sister Ashley and Arizona's best friend Teddy decided that they wanted them to have the bachelorette together so they were having that on Thursday night. And on Friday they were going to rest and recover from their hangover and on Saturday they were finally getting married.

The week went so slow but after what felt like three weeks it was finally Thursday night. Arizona and Lauren went home from work together and started to get dressed for the party. Ashley arrived to their apartment 30 minutes earlier than planned without Teddy.

''Ashley, what are you doing here already?'' Lauren asked.

''I had nothing to do so I thought that I could visit my two favorite girls.'' Ashley replied and hugged both of them. Arizona looked at Lauren with a 'that is not the truth' look and Lauren just nodded at her.

''Ashley, we know you. And there's something more you have to tell us, I can see it on your face.'' Arizona said.

''Okay… well you two are the only ones I can talk to this about and I wanted to do it now because you will be busy after the wedding and all.'' Ashley said and looked down.

''Spill it out!'' Lauren said.

''Isleptwithteddylastnight'' Ashley said super quickly.

''Calm down. Say it again but so we can hear it this time.'' Arizona said.

''I slept with Teddy last night…'' Lauren repeated.

''You slept with who?!'' Lauren asked.

''Teddy.'' Ashley replied.

''My Teddy?! '' Arizona said happily.

''Yes.''

''And now you're worried that she doesn't like you back?'' Lauren asked.

''Exactly!'' Ashely said.

''Okay, I should not say this because I'm not allowed to but I just have to tell you. Teddy likes you, a lot.'' Arizona said.

''What?!'' both Lauren and Ashley said and looked at Arizona who just nodded.

''We are totally going to set you two up.'' Lauren said and laughed.

''We so are!'' Arizona said and high-fived her fiancée.

''You are going to do what?'' Teddy asked who just arrived to the apartment.

''Eh… Uhm… Getting drunk tonight!'' Arizona said. Teddy looked at her and raised one of her eyebrows and said

''Well… Okay. Let's go then.'' Teddy said and the four girls took a cab to the bar where Ashley and Teddy had planned to have the bachelorette at, they were just going to drink and dance and have fun together the four of them. After three hours of constant dancing the four girls decided to take a break and choose a table where they sat and ordered some more drinks. And then they danced some more, and when Arizona and Lauren arrived to their apartment again it was really late and they fell asleep immediately.

Lauren and Arizona spent their Friday watching movies and eating all day and after dinner Lauren went to Ashley's apartment to sleep there since she and Arizona wanted to be traditional and not see each other before the wedding. Teddy came to Arizona's apartment and slept there with her so she didn't have to be alone either. They went to bed early since they were tired and had to get up early, Arizona thought that she would have trouble sleeping but she fell asleep pretty quickly and she was really happy when she woke up by the alarm the next morning.

''You are getting married today.'' Teddy said and get out of her bed.

''I am.'' Arizona said and smiled.

''Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?'' Teddy asked Arizona.

''You know that Lauren is the one for me, Teddy.'' Arizona said seriously.

''I know, it's just the bridesmaid's job to ask that and I was just doing my job.'' Teddy said.

''I know. But yes I am sure that this is the right thing do to.''

Ashley and Lauren went to the hairdresser to get their hairs fixed while Arizona and Teddy went to get their dresses and make up and then they switched.

''Who are you texting?'' Arizona asked Teddy after they were done at the hair dresser.

''Ashley.'' She replied and continued to text. Arizona looked at Teddy's phone and saw that she typed in _I had fun too… x _

''When did you have fun?'' Arizona asked.

''When we planned the wedding.'' Teddy lied.

''Theodora Altman, don't lie to me.'' Arizona didn't like when she lied to her, especially when she knew the truth and she wanted to hear her say that truth.

''I'm not lying!'' Teddy said. ''Okay well, we had dinner together at her place a few days ago and it ended with that I slept there… and with her.''

''I know. Ashley already told me and Lauren, I just wanted to hear you say it.'' Arizona said and smiled at her friend.

''Mean!'' Teddy said and gently hit her friend on her arm. ''Come on, we have a wedding to get to.''

''Are you ready, Arizona?'' her father asked.

''Yes… I'm ready, dad.'' Arizona said and they started to walk towards the aisle. When they walked in through the church door everyone in the church looked around at looked at the beautiful bride. A man played a really beautiful song on the piano and Arizona finally reached the aisle.

''I love you.'' Her father said and kissed her on the cheek and left her. A few seconds later the other bride appeared in the church. She was walking with her father and Arizona thought that she was the most beautiful bride ever. Lauren arrived and the priest started talking, but neither of the brides listened carefully. They only looked at each other and thought about how their lives would be.

''Arizona Robbins, do you take Lauren Boswell, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to love, honor, respect her, and comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health for so long as you both shall live?''

''I do.'' Arizona said and looked at Lauren.

''Lauren Boswell, do you take Arizona Robbins, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to love, honor, respect her, and comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health for so long as you both shall live?''

''I do.'' Lauren said and the crowd clapped their hands.

Ashley and Teddy came with the rings and they put the rings on each other's finger and then the priest talked some more before she finally said

''I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride!'' Arizona took a step towards and fell into the arms of her wife and she kissed her, she kissed her like she had never kissed anyone before. In that moment she was so happy, she felt every positive feeling she could ever feel.

''And now it's time for the couple's first dance together!'' Ashley said a few hours later on their party and the whole room started to clap their hands and cheer. Arizona and Lauren walked out on the dance floor and the music started playing. They had practiced the dance for months and for the first time they danced it without making a mistake, it was the most perfect dance.

''I love you.'' Lauren whispered to Arizona while they were dancing.

''I love you too. To the moon and back.'' Arizona answered, and she knew that she'd never love another woman.

**So that was it, the second and also the last chapter of this fic. I planned it to be a two-shot so I didn't know how to continue. And I hoped that you liked it, I wasn't very happy with this chapter but I hope you liked it more. Please review what you think!**

**And by the way, I have a plan for another Laurzona fanfic with maaaany chapters. So keep an eye out I'll probably post it today or tomorrow, if I have time.**


End file.
